


You up?

by BlueJeansWhiteShirt



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cloud having fun, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Texting, M/M, Partying, Post-Canon, Sexting, Teasing, not necessarily canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJeansWhiteShirt/pseuds/BlueJeansWhiteShirt
Summary: Reno inserts himself into Cloud's PHS contacts, then plans to insert himself somewhere else.
Relationships: Reno & Cloud Strife, Reno/Cloud Strife
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	You up?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frooit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooit/gifts).



> First and foremost, this work is dedicated to the incomparable frooit, whose work has kept me entertained and horny throughout this godforsaken quarantine. I hope you enjoy it even a fraction as much as I've enjoyed your work!
> 
> \---
> 
> Reno: *refers to Cloud as SOLDIER-boy*  
> Me: *unzips*

As bad ideas go, Cloud supposed this wasn’t the worst. When he’d handed his phone over to Reno and received the expected entry in his contacts - _Send Nudes_ instead of his name, plus a number of eggplant and splash emojis- he was hardly surprised.

They weren’t enemies any longer, apparently. The world was so different post-Meteor…alliances shifted from one pole to the other in only a matter of months. The Turks and the ragtag group of plucky eco-terrorists working together, pals at last, buying each other rounds at Seventh Heaven, sharing jokes as easily as they’d shared enmity such a short time ago. They now showed up on each others’ friends list in their PHS socials- Cloud noticed Rude had liked some of Tifa’s selfies, and then the next night he’d walked in on them making out behind 7th Heaven. What close buddies they’d all become. 

Cloud’s own socials were essentially empty. His profile picture was a stock image of a sunset. The only actual picture he’d uploaded had been a while ago: a picture of his bike. When he’d first uploaded it, Tifa and Barret had liked it, but other than that, his socials had remained blissfully silent. Until, of course, his group had gotten buddy-buddy with the Turks.

Now the picture had also been liked by Reno, with a comment to boot: _“it’s ok I guess.”_

He was also now somehow included in all their rowdy-ass group chats, his PHS constantly vibrating as Tifa, Elena, Rude and Reno exchanged banter, invited each other out, issued each other challenges… Cloud muted his notifications and kept his phone on vibrate, or better yet, silent.

So, fast forward, a typical Friday night at apparently the only bar in town and Tifa had announced that they all needed to exchange phone numbers, “you know, in case of emergency or something.” She and Rude shyly avoided each others’ gazes. Tseng had nodded thoughtfully. Reno had swiped Cloud’s PHS straight out of his pocket and keyed in his password.

“Hey, what the fuck-”

“Now, now, SOLDIER-boy, is that any way to talk to your in-case-of-emergency guy?” Reno answered without looking up, thumbs zipping across the screen. When he handed it back with a smile, Cloud strongly considered deleting it. Throwing the phone. Smashing it to pieces on the counter. Really any ridiculous show of strength to demonstrate his foul mood. He, for one, was not about to befriend the enemy so easily.

Of course that was before Tifa had started giving everyone shots.

“To new friends,” she decreed, holding aloft her glass.

“The very best,” Reno winked at Cloud, then took his shot.

Cloud slammed his own back and was about to retreat upstairs but then Barret had blocked his way and said, “Let’s show these suit-and-tie shitbirds how it’s done,” and then they’d done more shots, and then someone had yelled, “DRINKING GAME, WOOOOOOO,” and then they’d done more shots, and then they’d played Beer Pong, and then he and Reno had squared off against Rude and Tifa, and then at some point Cloud realized through his pink-cheeked haze that, oh no, he was having fun, and then Reno had put his hand on Cloud’s lower back as he leaned in to whisper some strategy or other and Cloud had forgotten to be puffed-up and outraged at this violation of his personal space, and then someone had announced they had weed, and then they’d all taken turns passing the joint around, and then Reno had asked, “Wanna shotgun?” and blown a stream of smoke into his mouth and Cloud’s eyes had slid shut as he tilted his head to inhale and it had felt like the smoke had gone straight to the back of his skull, and someone had wolf-whistled at the two of them, and then more shots, more music, more yelling, because why not? They were all alive, still alive when others were not, they were still _here_ and here was occasionally fun and loud, and then Tifa had cranked up the music and the playlist had some of the songs they used to sing to when they were younger and, oh shit, this was his song, he _loved_ this one- and then…. and then…. 

He flopped on his bed some indiscriminate amount of time later, his face hot and his ears ringing. His phone buzzed in his pocket: he was getting alerts that Tifa was posting pictures and tagging him in them. He would be grouchy later, he could feel it, but for now he allowed a woozy smile to smear across his lips as he thumbed through. A picture of himself dancing had just been posted with the caption, _“Local grouch discovers fun”_ and Reno had already liked and commented, _“Cutie :P”_

He scrolled through the others: a selfie of Tifa with her arm around Rude, a picture of Reno and Rude where Reno was theatrically whispering something and Rude was smirking (Tifa’s caption: _“Reno telling secrets about his penis”_ ). He flipped to the next one, a picture from the Beer Pong match: Cloud was aiming, slightly hunched over, and Reno had one hand on his shoulder while the other hand pointed at Tseng- the two had loudly and dramatically accused each other of cheating. Cloud remembered finding it funny because he’d never thought Tseng could yell. Prior to this he’d never considered Tseng as a person who knew how to have fun… Of course, he’d also never considered his current iteration of himself as someone who had fun, much less someone who had _fun_ playing _drinking games_ with the _Turks_ , but the evidence was there, he was smiling in the picture.

He supposed it _had_ been fun.

And now he was sprawled on his bed, head swimming pleasantly in the aftermath. He continued to scroll and stopped on one of just Reno, winking and flipping off the camera. Realizing he now had Reno in his contacts, he opened the list up, looking for _Sinclair, Reno_ and then belatedly realizing the guy had entered _Send Nudes_ as his name instead. 

If he had wanted to lie to himself, Cloud could have obviously blamed the entirety of what happened next on the booze and the joint, but he was mako-enhanced, drugs really didn’t hit him that hard any more…

> **Cloud:** send nudes huh?

The response was almost instant.

> **Reno:** why? You got some?

> **Cloud:** maybe

> **Reno:** ooooh, lucky me. You gonna send me a lil sthg?

Cloud hiked his top up a bit and snapped a picture of his abs. He cropped out the bedside table and shrunk the picture so that his lips, chest, and exposed abs were in frame. He sent it.

> **Reno:** laaaaaaaaaaaaame

Cloud was about to ask what he meant, he could feel shame poking at the corners of his mind, but then Reno sent a picture of his own.

> **Reno:** its 3 am, you don’t need to be so fuckin tasteful

That message accompanied the picture of Reno, grinning and bare-chested, gripping himself through his sweatpants. From that angle, Cloud could see the definition of his torso, his perky pink nipples, and he could guess at the size of his dick in his hand.

> **Cloud:** fine

He started to disrobe, yanking his pants off and underwear down. He sat on his knees, taking the picture over his shoulder. The dim lighting wasn’t great, but it was enough to suggest the arch of his lower back and the luscious curves of his ass. He hit 'Send.'

> **Reno:** holy fuck, strife

> **Cloud:** you like?

> **Reno:** fuck yeah

> **Cloud:** you touching yrself?

> **Reno:** am now. Wanna see?

Cloud reclined, grinning at his screen. He typed _‘yeah’_ with one hand while the other skimmed down his torso to tease himself to hardness. He huffed out a soft moan through his nose as the next picture popped up: Reno’s pale, long-fingered hand wrapped around his dick, pre-cum beading at the tip. Cloud could see that his sweatpants had been pushed down a bit; he hadn’t bothered to take his pants off, had just reached down and pulled his cock out. Well. A picture like that certainly deserved something in return. Cloud flipped to the video setting and hit ‘Record’ as he sank three fingers into his mouth, working them in and out slowly. He gazed heavy-lidded at the camera, making sure to push his fingers in hard enough that his spit squelched between them. He sent the video, then wrapped his wet hand around himself, twisting his hand around the head.

> **Reno:** fuck yes, look at you soldier-boy

> **Reno:** I can’t decide whether I want to fuck your mouth or that cute little ass of yours

Cloud gripped himself tighter, picking up speed. He paused to type:

> **Cloud:** you can fuck my ass if you let me sit on ur face first

> **Reno:** oh fuck, strife, I knew I liked you

> **Reno:** no prob baby I’d eat you out all night if you want

> **Cloud:** finally that mouth of yours is good for something

Reno replied with a picture of himself sticking his tongue between his index and middle fingers. Cloud smirked.

> **Reno:** You know it

> **Reno:** but srsly strife you can sit on my face any day of the week

> **Reno:** get u all wet then finger u til u cum

Cloud moaned and flipped over onto his stomach, keeping one hand trapped on his dick and the other out in front of him to hold his phone. He typed:

> **Cloud:** then you’d fuck me

> **Reno:** absolutely. What’s ur fav position soldier-boy?

Cloud was going to type a reply, but Reno was apparently as fast a typer as he was a talker. He interrupted:

> **Reno:** send me a pic, wanna see what ur doing rn

Well, let no one say that Cloud Strife was not truly magnanimous to those in need. He quickly got his fingers wet, then rolled onto his back. He held the phone aloft with one hand, poised to take the picture, spread his legs and pushed two fingers inside himself. He snapped the picture as he moaned, open-mouthed, eyes half-mast, fucking himself. It wasn’t ideal, but the stretch was enough to push his arousal even higher. He indulged himself and rocked down on his fingers a few more times before pulling them out and wiping them off. He adjusted the picture and cropped it so that his open mouth, spread legs, and busy fingers were all in the shot. He hit ‘send’…

…waited…

….and received a picture of Reno’s hand on his on his dick, his fingers and knuckles painted with cum. The angle also captured a bit of Reno’s flat stomach, similarly dirtied with a few streaks. Cloud flushed with pride.

> **Cloud:** now you need to help me finish off

> **Reno:** 1 sec

Cloud’s screen lit up with an incoming call notification. He clicked ‘Accept’ and sandwiched the phone between his shoulder and cheek. 

“Tell me what you need, baby,” Reno’s voice murmured in his ear.

Cloud’s hands flew to his dick, one hand stroking and the other teasing at his balls. “Reno,” he mumbled, “need you, want you to fuck me so bad.”

Reno huffed into the phone. “Any time you want,” he crooned. “I’ll send you my address and you can hop on that big, bad motorbike of yours and pay me a visit. We can do it however you want, Strife. I’d even let you fuck me.”

Cloud groaned into the phone.

“Oh-ho, does that sound good? You wanna mess me up? Teach me a lesson with that nice, big cock of yours?”

Cloud stroked faster. “’M getting close, Reno,” 

“Yeah, I’ll bet you are. You wanna cum, pretty boy?”

Whining at the nickname, Cloud panted, “Yeah, keep talking-”

“Where do you wanna cum?” Reno continued. “You wanna bust on my face? I’d let you, ya know, and I don’t say that to just anybody. But actually,” his voice dipped lower, conspiratorial, as if he were leaning in to tell a deep, dark secret, “what I think ya need is to ride my dick til I cum in that fuckin’ sexy ass of yours. Then I’m gonna flip you over, push your legs back, work my tongue inside your ass-”

“Ohhh fuccckkk,” Cloud moaned, finally, blissfully, letting his orgasm roll through him, shooting his load hard enough that some splattered onto his chest.

“There ya go, SOLDIER-boy,” Reno’s voice soothed in his ear, “doesn’t that feel better?”

Cloud sighed in reply.

“Send me a pic of the aftermath, yo. Sounded like a good one.”

“’Kay,” Cloud murmured. “My shift’s over early tomorrow if you wanted to…um...”

“Make all your nasty dreams come true?” Reno finished helpfully. “Sure. I’ll text you my address once I get that pic.”

Cloud could hear the smile in Reno’s voice. He noticed that he was smiling himself. 

Huh. 

Maybe he should allow himself to have fun more often.


End file.
